


Incongruous

by Mishaspanties



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishaspanties/pseuds/Mishaspanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek steps into Stiles' room late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incongruous

Derek steps into Stiles' room late at night.

He knows he should have done this before, made sure Stiles was alright, that he was _okay -_ but Derek knows that, if he had, he would have collapsed in a heap in front of his pack. He pulls up the window to his room with a quiet sound, and Stiles is so used to it that he doesn't even notice where he's seated at the computer desk.

Derek's eyes trace over his eyebrows, where there's a small bandaged cut, down past his eyes that have bags and circles there that really _shouldn't be there,_ to his bottom lip where it's split, and he might just linger on it for a while -

"Derek?" Curious eyes meet his own. "What are you doing here?" There's a small, tired downturn of his lips, and Derek here's a low whine throughout the room. The way Stiles is staring at him makes him realize - the sound is coming from _himself_. This low, needy sound is coming from his own chest, and he almost sort of _maybe_ stumbles forward into Stiles' surprised arms. He takes a deep breath, listening to the slightly-faster-than-normal heartbeat, and taking in the scent that is purely Stiles. He relishes in the fact that it's not Stiles' dead body he's clutching around the waist, nor some dream (because in dreams he can't smell a thing, not even the lilac perfume his mother used to wear - ).

Slender but firm hands push him away, and he whines again, but Stiles only hushes him, guiding him to the bed. Then, Stiles pushes Derek under the covers before turning off the light and crawling in himself. Derek latches onto Stiles' waist, pulling him close so they were chest to chest, and drawing out a surprised noise from him.

He didn't tell his body to do this: for one of his hands to drag up to the nape of Stiles' neck while the other grips his hip. For his head and lips to tip forward and place a soft, delicate kiss.

It's close-mouthed, and hardly anything to brag about but it feels as if everything fits together, finally. When he pulls away, he meets the hopeful gaze of wide, brown eyes. Derek is suddenly struck by how - how beautiful Stiles is. How precious he is, that he can so quickly seep into every pore of Derek's life and still come out whole and alive. He's broken; he's shards of glass haphazardly taped together with many of the broken pieces still missing. But Stiles changes _everything._ He's -

A kid. Just a kid.

And just like that, Derek pulls away, suddenly breathing fast. "I can't."

Hurt flashes across Stiles' eyes, but it's instantly schooled to indifference.

"Fine," Stiles pulls the cover back to his chin and turns over so his back is facing Derek. "You know where the window is."

**Author's Note:**

> I CLICKED POST BEFORE I WAS DONE NOOOOOOO  
> i promise i'll continue this. i promise on all the fanfiction i have bookmarked.


End file.
